The Titans of Thunder
by KatanaBlaze
Summary: The Vongola 10th generation experienced a formidable encounter with unknown assassins, with the help of boy they survive the conflict. But what would happen now to the Vongola? (Do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn) Future Fan Fiction: Attack on titan Vandread
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Challenge

The past few weeks after the Vongola's frightful encounter with the unknown assailants the 10th generation family were unease knowing their life's are at risk. However, dark long spiked haired stranger spared the Vongola from what seemed to be inevitable end to their family, the stranger what seem to be a high school boy but the first impression is battle harden hit man. However, after their last encounter they knew the real fight hasn't even begun, but the stranger became their beckon of hope to survive this inescapable confrontation.

"I better search the area for those assholes, I can not afford to let the Vongola die" as Drake moves from rooftop to rooftop scouting the town for unwanted company. As the night dragged on and soon ready to head back to his new built home thanks to the Italian Vongola family, Drake felt uneasy like being cornered like an animal. However, fortunately Drake had been in situations like these in his horrific past, Drake lead the stalkers into the direction away from everyone, but still allowing them to think they got him cornered. "Hurry up and catch me, I haven't got all night, I got school in the morning", Drake impatiently waited for the pounce, but as Drake was in the motion of falling asleep from boredom the game had begun.

The assailants moved in for the engagement, seven assailants swarmed in from all sides. However, Drake had a smirk of excitement on his face. " we got you cornered, don't do anything stupid or you won't make it out alive" a tall muscular man with a hummer approach first, the man stood on front of Drake preparing for any resistance Drake may attempt.

"I hope your not threatening me? I don't respond well to threats" Drake sat down on a house rooftop, Drake's body language seemed relaxed, exposed, vulnerable but Drake's glare filled with bloodlust. The assailants didn't know how to respond to the mixed atmosphere surrounding Drake.

"You seemed to too relaxed in your situation your in right now, I hope you are not taking me likely because I don't take to kindly to being underestimated" as the assailant spoke with a powerful deep voice he was prepared to make the first strike.

"Enough!" a young female voice shot through the tension between Drake and the huge assailant. "Don't forget why we are here Titan, don't evoke an unnecessary conflict" the child stop the huge assailant straight, Drake examined Titan as the young girl with blonde twin ponytails hair she looked no older then a junior, Titan had expression of fear in his eyes like he didn't want to enrage the young girl.

"Mm- my apologise Princess, it won't happen again" Titan had his head down in shame.

"Apologies Drake, we don't wish to fight we came here to settle this dispute humanly" Princess didn't indicate any signs of hostility but Drake still was prepared for anything.

"Okay I'll bite, what do you suggest to settle the dispute with the Vongola?" Drake became interested in the solution.

"we indicate an separate fights to find which family flames are superior" replied Princess.

"I guess you intend a permanent solution?" Drake was getting uneasy about the contest.

"I'm appreciate your understanding of the situation" after listening to Princess words Drake had a feeling there were no options.

"What if they refuse?" Deep down Drake had to satisfy his curiosity on how far they are willing to go to wipe the Vongola out. Princess looked around the town dead silent, Drake's gut feeling came true he knew he had agree to the terms. "I guess I have no choice but to pass the message on, by the way what if I join the fight as well?" out of curiosity Drake asked.

"Why would you care your not a Vongola?, but even if you do join in the out come would be the same" Drake kept quite after Princess brought up a valid point, Drake smirk as the assailants resigned.

Drake also retired to his home when he got home he laid on top of his roof, he looked at the beautiful glittering night sky thinking about his situation well he was supposed to but he had other things on the mind. "This magical shy remains me of her, how the moonlight reflect of her skin and the stars highlight her eyes". Soon Drake begun his peaceful slumber dreaming of the person he used to share these moments with.

The following morning, "Damn, I must of fell asleep" Drake wiped his eyes then sat up to stretch ' _click click'._ Drake elevated himself motivating himself to tell the Vongola the turn of events which in the soon future, and plus going to school. Drake left for school after getting ready but he still unenlightened how he can relay the massage to the Vongola, Drake heard someone whining from the distance as Drake snuck up on the source of the disturbance.

Drake reached the source "Oh it is only Tsuna and Reborn, looks like the same routine Reborn beating sense into Tsuna" Drake giggling in the background unfortunately he was over heard by Tsuna, Drake's chances of escaping from an endless interrogation was impossible.

"Morning Drake, how are your wounds?" Drake was stunned by being concerned about, he was going to asked about the mess he's in.

"Erm I'm fine, I'm healed already what about you and the rest of the Vongola guardians?" Drake participated in the conversation.

"We are fine thanks to you, we're healed too" Tsuna replied with a smile.

"You seem okay with me, even though you and your family have through a lot" Drake acting hesitant, Tsuna saw right through Drake knowing he's troubled more than himself.

"You are our friend, we wouldn't be here talking without you".

Drake's heart lighten up from the words he didn't even think would be possible. It gave no pleasure to Drake for what he has to explain the situation, but Drake thought it be better to arrange everyone at his house for the explanation.

After school Tsuna and the guardians made there way to Drake's house. "wow! When was there a mansion here?" Gokudera became curious.

"This was built by Vongola headquarters, I see most of you are here but the mist girl and the little cow" Drake appeared out of no where, Tsuna explained the mist girl's name is Chrome and the little cow's name is Lambo and will appear soon.

After waiting a short while both Chrome and Lambo became present, Drake felt a bit nervous that they wouldn't turn up but as time went on he felt more easy. "I called all of you here because we have a situation which concerns the assailants from the previous encounter". Drake examined the challenge against the Vongola, Hibari's face screams out revenge but apart from Tsuna that rest of the family knew something like this would eventuality happen.

"What happens if we refuse?" Tsuna's caring side erected, he putting the safety of his friends first.

"They will destroy the town with everyone in it" Drake hit Tsuna with the indigestible truth, therefore, Tsuna looks at everyone they looked back with a nod as an reply but Lambo was fast asleep at serious moment.

Hibari pulled out his tonfa's went in his fighting pose "I'll bite them to death".

Tsuna knew there was no way to change their minds especially at the risk taken, Tsuna looked at Drake and nodded. Drake starts laughing confusing the Vongola. "Everyone is crazy going up against an enemy which you have no chance, but it reminds me of seven people I had the pleasure of meeting" Drake continues to laugh. " If you all want to fight, then it leaves me little choice".

Suddenly Drake stopped laughing, "I'll have to train you" a dramatic pause "welcome to hell".

Tsuna's Tsuna sense were tingling he had a bad feeling. "You going to stop spying on us" Drake sensed the presence of two unwanted visitors.

"That's a shame, I believed no one would notice how long did you know?" Princess appeared out the shadows with Titan, the gang had a surprised look on their faces.

"Since the beginning, but did not say anything because you did not engage" replied Drake.

"As I heard you agree to the challenge, your first match up would be against..." Princess was interrupted.

"Me!" Titan burst out with anger.

"Calm down! My apologies who would be your guardian of the Thunder...?" yet again Princess was interrupted but this time by six familiar faces which are bandaged from a previous conflict in the mountains.

"Where are they?!" a tall man with long silver hair wearing a Varia uniform and a sword attached to his to his left hand.

"Why is everyone interrupting me today?!" Princess had veins popping out off her head and neck.

"We got a score to settle with those twins" the silver haired man completely forgotten the existence of Princess.

Drake saw Princess become more and more agitated, out of no where "w...ho...who are you looking for Squalo?" Tsuna was hesitant asking because Tsuna knows what Squalo is like when he is angry.

Drake's eye lit up, he knew if Squalo is around then the girl with short blonde hair with big bangs wearing a tiara. Drake zoomed towards what he believes is a girl, constricted her with his arms. "Leave me alone, you...!" Drake stopped her lips from moving with his lips.

"Drake, that's Bel he's a guy" Tsuna hesitated to break the news to Drake but Bel was shivering as Drake's lips furiously pressed against his.

When Drake opened his eyes and realised Bel was out cold, Drake slowly slid his tongue from Bel's mouth though his smooth soft lips. Both of them open their mouths, their saliva still connecting them till the point that they broke the saliva that chained them together.

Drake slowly licked his lips and walked of as if nothing happened while Bel was in the corner sitting comforting himself as he is crying and shivering. No one apart from Tsuna realised what happened and the Varia continued their argument with the two guests.

"I've got unfinished business with those twins" Squalo's frustration was visible with the veins popping out off his head.

"I wouldn't worry about them, we dealt with them" Princess just fuelled the fire of Squalo rage even more.

"Hey kid! Don't get in our way!" Princess looked down to the floor her hair cast a shadow over her face.

"oh shit" Titan slowly backed away from Princess.

"Who the fuck are you calling kid?!" Princess pulled her backpack off her back then thrust her hands in her bag.

"Stop! Have some respect for my home" Drake's voice stunned the two factions in place. "That's better, it appears we are at a disagreement but unfortunately the tenth generation are in the preparation of the final showdown".

"Second thought Drake, we want to put them in their place so I negotiate we fight both of them" not only Tsuna's face expressed confession but most of the Vongola. Hibari on the other hand was restless for a fight, but Drake's face showed a sly smirk like everything is falling into the way he planed.

"Looks like there is nothing that can be done, we are at an agreement then" Drake spoke to Princess.

"Appears so, before we leave who's the first fighter?" Drake looks at Lambo.

"Are you serious, this cow kid is fighting?" Titan was angered as if the Vongola looked down on him.

"I can't eat any more mommy" Lambo was fast asleep scratching his butt.

"Are we done?" Princess and Titan left swiftly without saying a word.

"What just happened?" asked Tsuna

"You just got help for your fight, you all will need it these are going to be your hardest fights yet". The Varia were ready for the fight they didn't ask any questions. "Lambo wake!" Drake roar almost made Lambo jump out his skin, Lambo slowly woke up after pulling his finger nails out of the ceiling. "Lambo you will need training, you have a fight in the near future" Lambo stared at Drake for a minimal time then wiped his eyes then instantly went back to sleep then produced a humongous snot bubble.

 _This kid is testing my patience._

"I guess you would not like to become stronger?" still no response. "Even stronger then reborn" Lambo's snot bubble popped while his ears was twitching suddenly he shot up as he woke up.

"Hahaha, I'll finally get him no more crying hahaha!" Lambo hands on his waist in a proud pose.

"Urm, Drake can you really promise that? Reborn is really strong" Drake could sense Tsuna concerns in his voice but Drake is confident in his choice.

"Training is going to be extremely hard, You sure your up for this?"

Lambo stood strong "It be easy for the number one hitman hahaha!"

"Good I like your attitude, okay tomorrow we start" the Varia assassin squad started to make a move. "You going to train?".

"None of your business!" even with Squalo hostile attitude Drake knew underneath it they are going to train harder than ever before.

"Okay tenth generation, let me be to welcome you..." Everyone knew they to train hard after their loss with the twins, everyone was getting excited.

"Welcome to hell" Drake smiled with a scary evil spine chilling smile, everyone didn't seem to excited anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Welcome to Hell

The Challenge was accepted but Drake knew the 10th Vongola family hasn't got a slightest chance of surviving let alone winning, Drake had very little time to train all seven members nevertheless the challenge got Drake excited. "Welcome to hell" Drake didn't hide the adrenaline from the everyone.

"we don't need your help, we'll take our leave" Xanxus was adamant he didn't need Drake's help.

"yeah, you proofed that in the mountains" Drake sniggering. Xanxus was getting enraged because he was bringing up a sore subject.

Varia left without another word. As Bel was approaching the door, Drake was blowing a kiss along with a wink. Bel blushed and quickly escaped before Drake gets the chance to start feeling around again.

"Lambo we will start your training first thing". Lambo was getting excited jumping around, suddenly he was out cold sleeping.

"I suppose we should be heading home, goodnight Drake" not long after everyone followed Tsuna's lead.

The following morning Drake visited Tsuna's home to check on Lambo, he knocked on the door and a beautiful woman with sparkling green eyes also long straight pink hair. "Morning, Bianchi how are you today?".

"I'm doing well thank you, your Drake aren't you?" Bianchi moved to the side to allow Drake a clear passage into the living room. Bianchi watched Drake as he journeyed towards the living room she seemed to want to ask Drake something but she's hesitant, she postponed the questioning.

Drake casually sat down in the living room and then he heard a familiar voice coming from the kitchen "Who is at the door?".

"It is me Drake, Mrs Sawada" a woman with short brown hair and eyes with small thin build came running out of the kitchen and rushed to greet Drake.

"Drake! I told you to call me Nana" Nana's smile brightened Drake's heart as she greeted, Drake he smiled at Nana whole heartedly he thought of her as a mother figure. Nana hurried into the kitchen to bring out snacks.

"Lambo! No you can't take them" a small child with a Chinese martial arts uniform and a pony tail was chasing Lambo, both of them running around the living room Drake observed Lambo to see where he should start with the training but also Drake felt envy towards Lambo's childhood.

"I-Pin can't catch me" Lambo turns to I-Pin makes scary face and growled.

I-Pin gets scared "Oh no Broccoli monster" She retaliates out fear and beats Lambo. Lambo sent flying into the sofa, Lambo turns to Drake with tears flowing and snot running down his face.

"I w- won't cry" Lambo pulls a bazooka out of his hair and jumps in, after he is in the bazooka he pulls a string.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

Drake suddenly was shocked with the small explosion. Out of the smoke a teenager appeared it was Lambo but older in a cow patterned Jacket. Drake turns and witnessed something horrific.

Bianchi turned her towards the teenager like a Meerkat, "Romeo, I'm not letting you escape this time!" out of nowhere Bianchi was throwing purple food at the teenager, one of the purple food flew off course towards Drake his instincts were telling him to move for his life.

Drake picked up the first object he could get his hands on, he managed to escape what seems to be certain death. Drake opened his eyes to find out the object which appears to be a serving tray, well what is left of it because the tray was eaten away by the food.

 _What the hell is this?_

After a short period of time went by the young adult vanished in a puff of smoke. As the smoke started to clear Lambo was sleeping, Drake was curious on how Lambo was able to defy the laws of time to reach an adult age for a short period of time then return to his original age. "Lambo are you ready for training?".

Lambo continued to sleep Drake's veins popping out off his head out of lack of patience. Drake picked up Lambo and then walk on route to the front door replacing our indoor slippers for our outside shoes. "Where are you taking Lambo?" Drake turned to meet eye contact the Bianchi, she had the eyes of an intent to kill.

"Lambo wanted to train to match his rival, is that an acceptable answer?" Drake returned the look but Drake's eyes showed evil. Bianchi then knew for certain he wasn't an ordinary high school student.

"Is he going to be in danger?" Bianchi asked, Drake could sense the fear radiating from Bianchi.

"Most probably, but rest assured I wouldn't dare put a child through hell if I didn't see the potential of a future hitman" Bianchi wasn't at ease but she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to win if she picked a fight.

Drake sat Lambo on his shoulder than journeyed towards the awakening of Lambo's full potential. "You know you can turn around Lambo?" although Drake seemed heartless on the outside but there is a spark of kindness deep with him.

"I'm the top hitman, I'll beat Reborn" Lambo starts laughing.

After a fair distance Drake arrived at his training ground, Drake lowers Lambo onto an deserted wasteland. "Lambo your training starts now" Lambo looked excited bursting with energy. "Let's play a game?" Lambo presented a confused look, "do not worry it's only a game of tag" Drake starts to jog away from Lambo.

Lambo attempts to catch Drake but Lambo has tiny legs, to make matters worst the sand around him was like quick sand. More Lambo panicked the further Drake was ahead, the sun blazing down on Lambo dehydrating at a terrifying rate after a short period of time Lambo collapsed.

Lambo wakes up to find Drake cooking on the camp fire, he felt wet and cold as he tried to move he realised he was wrapped in a wet blanket. "oh your awake, I hope you like your meat and veg".

"What happened?" Lambo slowly unwrapped himself from the blanket.

"You collapsed from heat stoke, I arrived before it was serious take this bottle" Drake handed over an open bottle to Lambo, Lambo took the bottle and poured the water down his throat.

"Why did you run away?" Lambo questioned Drake methods.

"I need you to build stamina, so you can keep up with your training" Drake honestly replied to Lambo's question.

"What am I going to learn?" Lambo wanted his apatite for curiosity settled.

"I will train in martial arts" Lambo was confused, he didn't know what Martial arts is. "But before we have to build up your strength and agility, are you still up for this?".

"Would I be able to win against Reborn?" Drake saw the passion and determination in Lambo's eyes.

"I promise within time, there would be comparison between your skill level" Lambo didn't understand Drake's big words. "Reborn would loose to you if I train you".

"Let's train" Drake felt proud to be able to train someone with so much fire in their soul.

 _Time for the training from hell_


	3. Mayhem in the springs

Mayhem in the Springs

After two weeks of training Lambo in martial arts and other strict training techniques, Lambo's body has become sore and worn. "Lambo, you have been training for two weeks now, I'm proud to have trained you all because you wanted to become strong than your better". Drake was becoming emotional over his student, Drake turns to see Lambo's face after spilling his heart into to his words.

Drake saw Lambo sleeping with an unmeasurable size snot bubble, then he turns to scratch his butt. Drake's veins started popping from his head but remains calm, Drake slowly walks up to Lambo "Lambo, would you like to go to the hot spring to release you from the burden of your sores?" Lambo continued to snore.

"Sweets will also be there" Lambo risen from his slumber, Drake had his head down depressing over the thought that he didn't change Lambo to a man.

Drake and Lambo travelled to a resort which Drake knew that had a hot spring, as Lambo waited for Drake in the lounge area being watched over by a kind elderly couple. "Would you like some cookies and a drink while you wait for Drake?" the elderly lady knew Drake after helping the couple with chores.

"Lambo loves cookies, granny" Lambo jumped for joy at a mere mention of sweets.

"I better hurry then" the elderly woman walked to the kitchen laughing.

Soon after the elderly woman returned with the refreshments. "So, what is your name?" the elderly woman sprung up a conversation with Lambo.

"My name is Lambo, I'm the Bovino family's hitman" the elderly woman laughs with Lambo in their conversation. Drake appears, as soon the elderly woman become in his sight he bowed down to her out of respect.

"How is life treating you, miss?" Drake sat down with the elderly woman and Lambo.

"I doing fine thanks to you, young man" After the elderly man satisfied the remaining customers he soon joins in with the group.

"Drake, how do you know the nice granny?" Lambo's curiosity got the better of him.

"Well child, Drake here helped out me and my husband with some heavy lifting. We offered to reward him but he was stubborn to accept it, so we let him use our springs for no cost" the elderly woman quenched Lambo's thirst for curiosity.

"It is nothing too great, they bailed me out with some problems so I returned the debt in volunteer work" Drake explained to Lambo he doesn't get paid for his work but time to time he can take bath with no costs.

"So, Drake what brings you to out here?" asked the elderly woman.

"Hmm, from what you told us before you left is that you travelled far from home" the elderly man was also wondering.

"I'm training Lambo for a fight for his life" the elderly couple were stunned from the shock.

"But Drake isn't your training regimen known to be a little extreme?" the elderly woman questioning Drakes method.

"I understand your concern for his safety, to be honest at one point I was feeling the same way" Drake looks over to Lambo eating the homemade cookies and the sweets Drake bought.

"What do you mean 'was' you mean to say you don't care about the boy now?!" the elderly man stood up from seat hammered his hands to the table, his angered voice shot through the resort. The elderly man snapped out of his frenzy and looked around to find everyone staring at him "My apologies, forgive my moment of weakness." Everyone then continued their business.

"No nothing like that, okay I will explain I am not worried because I do not care it is because I do not need to worry" the elderly couple expressed confession on their faces. "We have been training for almost two weeks now" the elderly couple's expression instantly change like they bare witness to a miracle as they looked at Lambo.

"Have you changed that much from when we first met, I thought no one would be able to survive a day of your training let alone two weeks" the elderly woman seemed proud of Drake.

"Do not be mistaken, I simply did not train Lambo the same way my grandfather trained me when I was his age" the elderly couple didn't believe for a second that Drake is the same teenager from when they first met.

"Lambo is full now" Lambo said while laying on the sofa with his belly popping out of his cow outfit.

"Too bad, I was looking forward for a bath" Drake was willing to wait for Lambo as he slept because of over eating.

"Drake, is Lambo a strong enough to defeat his opponent?" suddenly the elderly man had a serious look in his expression.

"You know I would not bother training Lambo if he had zero chance of winning" the elderly couple saw the confidence radiating from Drake. Drake excused himself and made his way to the woods which Smothered the hot springs resort.

"I suppose he has gone of to train" the elderly man discussed with his wife, the elderly woman agreed she knew what kind of person Drake.

Soon the day becomes evening Drake returned from his strict training, Lambo waited patiently for Drake "I apologise for being late, should we go to the springs then we have dinner and you can have sweets after?"

Lambo nods and rushes towards the changing rooms, Lambo quickly takes his cow outfit off and grabs a hand towel (he can't take a normal towel it's too big). As Lambo speeds through the doors leading to the hot spring he entered a room smothered with the water vapour radiating from the baths, Lambo attempts to jump into the bath "Lambo!", Lambo slowly walks away from the bath "we have to wash before going in to the bath otherwise we would contaminate the spring". Lambo walks towards Drake but it was difficult to see were he was going, but Lambo managed to find his way to Drake which appeared to be standing with a towel wrapped around his waist (covering his lower parts of course) waiting by the showers. "We will wash before we jump in the bath" Drake finds a shower eye shield cap, Drake fits the cap on Lambo's head he then squeezed some shampoo on his hand to wash Lambo's hair. The cap prevented the hair conditioner going in Lambo's eyes, Drake removed the cap after he rinsed out Lambo's hair. Afterwards Drake focused on washing himself and left Lambo to wash himself, Lambo found it difficult to wash himself with all the countless bruises over his body. They both managed to get cleaned up even with the struggling Lambo went through, even though Drake finished before Lambo he still waited for his student.

"We can now go in Lam..." Lambo shot passed Drake and cannon balled into the springs. Drake was going to scold Lambo for running but he let him off, because of the hard training he went through. "Harrr, that hits the spot" Drake slowly lowered himself into the bath feel his body relaxing, but Lambo was far from relaxed he was swimming around in the bath.

"How is it Lambo?" Lambo starts to slow down and swims to Drake.

"I don't hurt as bad" Lambo sits next to Drake and attempts to imitate Drake, he leans back and looks up loose and relaxed.

Drake starts to get up from the bath "there is an outdoor bath, want to give it a try?" Lambo nods and follows Drake outside. As they walk through a gate which looked like it was made from small lumber tied with rope, they came across a humongous hot spring with a few boulders around the spring. Drake went in first "now this is the life" Lambo saw the expression on Drake's face then slowly went in. They both sat back to relax "look Lambo, the sky is beautiful tonight", Lambo looks up into the sky suddenly he became breathless. The night sky was clear and bedazzled with the stars "It is because there is no light pollution here, it is all natural light from the moon light outside the hot springs".

"Yes, it is truly magical out here" a mysterious voice came out of nowhere, Drake couldn't tell the gender or the location of the voice because of the waterfall close by. Drake saw a shadow behind one of the boulders, Drake's curiosity got the best of him he slowly crept to the stranger. As Drake got closer he heard metal rubbing against wood, as soon the shadow moved Drake's instincts kicked in.

As he dived into the hot springs he almost got crushed by a huge rock "who's there? Show yourself!". Drake slowly raises his head above the water just to find the person turned out to be a woman, unfortunately for Drake she was standing in front of him. He looks up to find a beautiful woman with long black hair, her perfect athletic slim body with medium sized breasts and peach colour skin. Longer Drake observed he watched the water drops drip down her body to down her thighs, the water drips running down her breasts then dripping of her pink nipples.

"I- I- I- it's you, what you doing here?!" the mysterious woman was becoming hysterical.

"It is maybe because it is a hot spring" the water vapour produced by the hot springs started to settle around the stranger's face. "Oh, I recognise you, you're the swordsman from the group that wants to take out the Vongola family".

"What are you doing in the springs I meant, it's the female side?" Drake looked confused.

"You did not know this is actually a mixed spring?" the mysterious woman returned the expression back to Drake.

"Y-y-y- you can't be serious, your lying!" out of rage she pulled a katana out of the spring and rushed to strike Drake, but unfortunately for the woman Drake is extremely agile able to evade swing after swing. The woman would be able to get close with her blade if she wasn't mentally distracted, Drake suddenly tripped on a small rock under the water.

Drake fell into the water and the woman slowly walking up to him with an aura of killing intent and eyes glowing red. She begins to strike Drake, "To be honest I do not mind dying like this, but I would have thought you would have a bit more modesty" the woman wondering what Drake meant by what he said.

She looks at herself in the water then it struck like lightning "I-I- I'm naked" She starts getting depressed. "I can't get married now!" the woman zoomed out of the springs with waterfalls of tears.

"Wow that was an interesting experience, I suppose I should get back to Lambo" Lambo was laying in the springs all red. "Come on Lambo, do not tell me you got heat stroke again?" Drake carried Lambo out of the hot springs into the changing room, suddenly the elderly man rushed in.

"What's happened in the outside spring?" the elderly man was concerned about the ruckus.

"What do you mean?" Drake questioned.

"There was a woman running in tears, something about she won't be able to get married" the elderly man had a feeling he wouldn't want to hear the story.

"Who knows? Maybe she was intimated by the size of my package" the elderly man's intuition was right he didn't want to hear his explanation. The elderly man soon forgot about the incident and Lambo became his soul concern.

Lambo soon wakes up "I see your awake now" Drake was sitting by his bed reading a book while waiting for Lambo to wake as he was laying on Drake's bed. Drake slowly raises from his seat to walk to the door he placed his hand on the paper sliding door, before he slides it open he steadily turns his head towards Lambo. "Lambo keep this in mind next time, do not dare die without my permission" Drake's face such a serious look even Lambo knew he was deadly serious. Drake slid open the door and continued his path, Lambo sat up on the bed wrapping his mind around Drake's intimidating look Lambo soon scared of Drake.

"Oh, don't mind him Lambo" the paper door slid open again and the elderly woman walks through. "Drake may seem heartless most of the time, but he has a heart of an angel he just prefers to keep face" Lambo's brightened up because of the smell of freshly baked cookies, Lambo couldn't hold back and starts a rampage of devouring the cookies. "Lambo, you may not believe this but he thinks unmeasurably high of you. You survived two weeks that many couldn't survive two days" Lambo's face still was imbedded with unsure thoughts. "Do you know of his past?" Lambo shook his head.

"I see, well it's not my place to say but what he went through would of broke the strongest of men" Lambo was now curious but she still did not have the intension of revealing. "Don't worry, if you are in serious trouble he will protect you and all his other friends" on that final note the elderly woman collected the tray which was used to serve the cookies and left the room.

Lambo got better over a small amount of time then he left the room to seek Drake, Lambo walked to the entrance of the springs to see if Drake is still waiting. Lambo continues looking but Drake is nowhere to be found, Lambo felt alone, upset and useless Lambo wanted to cry. "What's wrong Lambo?" a voice called out as he passed the counter, Lambo looked up with eyes that are about to cry to see it was the elderly man. "If you're looking for Drake don't worry, he's at his training spot that he goes to whenever he comes to visit. Would you like me to take you there?" Lambo's eyes lit up and nodded his head, the elderly man called another member of staff to take over.

After a short journey through the woods they spotted Drake, Lambo was speechless. Lambo witness Drake training but it was strange how fast his techniques are, the more Lambo watched the more he became mesmerised and serge of excitement and adrenaline wanting to train knowing the results. The elderly man and Lambo continued to watch while hiding in the brushes. "How long are you going to watch in the bushes?" The elderly man wasn't surprised that they were caught red handed, both the elderly man and Lambo moved from the bush and into the open.

"How did you know we were here?" Lambo was curious.

"If you had as many encounters as I have it becomes a habit" Drake replied.

"Drake, c-c- can you t..." before Lambo could finish.

"Stop! Do not ask me, just join me and we will get you stronger. We will use the next two weeks to achieve that, do you understand?!" Lambo was burning with the passion and the will.

"I never thought I would see the day hahaha" the elderly man returns to the resort with a huge smile. The elderly man left Lambo and his training in Drake's care, so Lambo can achieve a level which would unleash his true potential.

"Good luck… Lambo".


	4. Two Titans Collide

Two Titans Collide

After two weeks of difficult training they make their way back home after saying their goodbyes and gratitude to the elderly couple, and then they made their way home. Small period went by but they returned home, Drake was going to drop Lambo off at Tsuna's home first. They arrived at Tsuna's home Lambo was excited and rushed to the front door. "Wait Lambo" Lambo stopped then turned towards Drake, Drake walked up to Lambo and kneels "here take this, this is a gift for your hard work".

"What is it Drake?" Drake handed over a ring (well a bracelet for Lambo because he has small arms).

"Do not worry about it now, keep it with you at all times then soon you will know" Drake smiled and Lambo thanks and puts the ring in his hair.

Just before Lambo was about to run off, it suddenly occurred to him to ask Drake about what the elderly woman said. "Drake, can I ask something?"

"Of cause, what is on your mind?" Drake replied.

"Granny told me you had a horrible childhood"

Drake was put into a tight spot "you want to know more about it?"

Lambo nods. "it was difficult, but I survived" Drake knew Lambo wouldn't let it go with just that. "Can you keep a secret?" Lambo continues to nods. "You see these bracelets?, They stop me from using my unique flame" Drake pulls up his right hand sleeve to expose a black bracelet with a black diamond embedded into it, he then manifests a small black flame on the tip of his finger. Lambo was mesmerized, after a few seconds Drake went through horrific pain. Lambo was about to call for help "stop, I am okay it will pass" minutes went by and slowly Drake went back to normal. "That is something I had to go through when I was younger. Please tell no one, it is our secret". Lambo crossed his heart. "Do not look so worried, your home now" Lambo runs off home.

Lambo knocks on the door and Tsuna answers "Hey Lambo, what have you been up to?".

"I just got back with ..." Lambo turns but Drake vanished.

"Come in and tell us all about it" Tsuna and Lambo went in.

"Rest good Lambo. It would be time soon, I can smell blood in the air" Drake standing on a rooftop of a neighbouring house watching over Lambo.

Drake returned home before Drake touch the door handle he could feel a presence close by "Come out already". Princess appeared and walked towards Drake.

"In a few days, the first fight will be at the power station at midnight" Princess turns and walks away.

"Do you not think that is a bit late, especially on a school night?" Drake joking around with Princess.

"If they don't turn up then they won't have to worry about school again" Princess laughs as she walks away.

The next day Drake informed the gang and Varia assassination squad, and the night of the fight is nearby. Drake and the gang met up with the Varia at the location, Drake spotted Bel trying to hide from Drake as soon as their eyes connected Bel ran.

Bel hid believing to be out of Drake's reach, Bel started breathing easily out of relief. Bel walks past a dark area, as he stands Drake materialises out of the shadows and spooks Bel. Bel then backs himself up against the wall, Drake pinned Bel's arms above him against the wall. "Why were you running?" Bel couldn't answer out of fear like a shy, pure, untainted teen. Bel didn't know what's going to happen. Drake let's go of his grip on Bel's arms "go if you want, I do not like doing this if you do not like it".

Bel was shocked and didn't think Drake had that side to him. "I- I- if it's you I don't mind" Bel was nervous like a shy girl.

"You sure about this, you're like a pure untouched white Rose. If you let this happen I will taint you into a red rose, are you sure?" Drake wanted to make Bel know what he has agreed to.

Bel nervously nodded "p- p- please treat me like a delicate white rose" Drake smiled and pins Bel's arms against the wall, Drake's nose touching Bel's nose then Drake's nose slowly rubs down Bel's smooth cheek down to his neck. Drake's tongue drifts up and down Bel's neck, Bel releases a light feminine moan and breaths heavily into Drake's ear. Drake turns Bel around and backs him against his body, Drake holds Bel's hands and guides them to the back of Drake's head. Drake slowly, gently stroke down Bel's arms to his body, then one his hands continues down Bel's body to his waist. Drake undone Bel's belt and Drake slides down his hand in Bel's pants caressing his groin, Bel emits a louder feminine moans and drooling. Bel was almost at the point of releasing his essence. Drake stopped before the climax and was bestowed with a small portion of Bel's pureness, Drake pulled his hand out Bel's pants and in front of Bel Eyes Drake licked the pureness of his hand. Bel collapses after experiencing an unfamiliar, unforgettable experience.

Drake then suddenly remembered about the upcoming fight and walk off as Bel was unconscious.

 _Those reading this may be thinking I may have gave Bel blue balls, I assure you no one especially Bel didn't obtain blue balls after this scene._

Drake looks back at Bel.

 _Well I hope I did not give him blue balls._

Drake went to check on Lambo before the opponent arrives, "Lambo you sure you want to do this?" Drake asked Lambo while he still had a chance to leave.

"Why don't you go? you only get in my way" Leviathan mocking Lambo, Lambo starts to have self-doubt.

"That's is funny because I was worried that you would get in Lambo's way" Drake stepped in to defend his pupil.

"Why you...?" Leviathan was getting angry with Drake, but Drake's eyes was telling everyone he would put Leviathan down without hesitation.

"Stop!" a man shouted in a threatened roar. Leviathan turned to see a tall muscular man wearing a black Varia coat on his shoulders, underneath a white shirt with a loose knot tie, complimented with black trousers and boots. Leviathan backed off out fear.

"Yes, boss" said Leviathan. A man adorned with feathers and an animal tail sat on a chair, Drake looked into the man's eyes while witnessing scars on his face.

"I remember you, Xanxus if I am correct" Drake trying to remember. Leviathan walks towards Xanxus, with his head down and sweating nervously. "That is right, go back to your master and get your collar put back on like a good little bitch" Drake laughs as he mocks Leviathan, Leviathan grinds his teeth as Drake mocks him knowing he can't do anything.

Lambo's expression instantly change knowing Drake has unmeasurably confidence in him. "Lambo, do you still have the gift I gave you?" Lambo pulled the ring out of his hair and nods. "Remember this Lambo if you are in any trouble that ring will help you" Drake's smile shined on Lambo and dissolved the darkness of doubt and insecurity. Lambo felt adrenaline running through his tiny body, but soon changes when they came.

"Are we ready?!" Princess shouted.

Drake looked at Lambo and Lambo looked back and nodded. "My student is ready!" Drake smiled at Princess as he answered.

"Did he say student?" Princess mumbled to herself.

"I bet he didn't teach anything, they both are weak" Titan laughs loudly.

"You idiot, don't underestimate them be careful" Princess was getting worried.

Titan, Lambo, and Leviathan made they're to the fight area. "Start the fight!" Princess gave the signal.

Leviathan didn't hold back and made the first move "It's over for you!". Leviathan released his Parabolas (eight swords like umbrellas) into the air. "Levi Volta!" the eight Parabolas surrounded Titan then released deadly lighting focused at Titan, the lighting hit and produced a dust cloud around Titan. "That was easy, see I didn't need the kid after all" Leviathan starts gloating.

"Lambo move away from him!" Drake shouted, the dust started to settle.

"Was that it?" Titan was unharmed because his humongous hammer absorbed the lighting, Titan lifts his hammer with both hands above his head. "This is real power" Leviathan couldn't believe the result of his attack, he quickly called back his Parabolas to shield him. "Thor's hammer!" Titan strikes the ground with his hammer and a focused shock wave aimed at Leviathan but a blast of lightening instantly followed.

The technique destroyed the eight Parabolas and the force propelled Leviathan through a wall causing a K.O (knock out). "Now it's just us two now, no bothersome insects. Show me what you've got!" Lambo panicked and randomly was throwing grenades from his hair, but it had no effect.

"I must not cry" Lambo is almost in tears, and Titan was getting angry.

"Drake we got to stop this!" Tsuna was getting scared that Lambo would get killed.

"Tsuna I understand your concern but have faith, because I see a start to a great fight" Tsuna was doubting Drake.

"I've had enough, you don't deserve to die to my hammer so I'll kill you with my bare hands" Titan slowly walks up to Lambo. As Titan is readying to throw a final punch Lambo pulls out his 10-year bazooka and uses it, Titan released a punch into the smoke and then a sound of the ground crumbling.

"Lambo no!" Tsuna was in tears thinking Lambo was killed.

"That wasn't entertaining at all" Princess commented.

"Somethings wrong" Titan said.

The smoke started to clear and it was 15-year-old Lambo deflected the punch with his arms. Lambo launched a round house kick to Titans head, unfortunately it was blocked with Titans forearm. Titan felt agonising pain after Lambo backed off after his kick, Titan thinks he might have fractured the bone but Titan couldn't believe it, because of the conditioning training which should make his bones harder than any steel.

Titan emitted a huge dark aura of killing intent and extremely angry face. 15-year-old Lambo got scared and jumped back the bazooka and pulled the trigger again.

Huge amount of smoke was produced but what will be waiting in the smoke?


	5. Demon Prince

The Demon Prince Appears

After the explosion caused by Lambo's 10-year bazooka the smoked lingered where Lambo was, the smoke slowly fading away. A tall figure was appearing through the smoke "what have we got here?". Tsuna and the others instantly recognised the voice that came from the smoke, but Tsuna soon became confused. The face of the person he imagined to be was not wrong nor right, as Tsuna tried to come to terms with the shock the figure begins to emerge from the smoke. "Looks like the past Lambo has put me in a crappy situation", when the smoke finally stopped the person brushed dust off once used to be a neat, clean black suit. "If that kid wasn't a past me, I would kick his ass just for getting my suit dirty".

"Lambo, is that you?" Tsuna couldn't resist the temptation to confirm the identity of the person.

"That's right boss, I'm 20 years Lambo" Lambo looked over to Tsuna as he answered with a piece of wheat straw in his mouth.

"Are you done yet? I want a fight!" Titan was becoming more and more restless.

"Are you in a hurry to die?" 20 years had smug look on his face.

"You little bustard, I'll kill you!" Titan went into an uncontrollable frenzy.

"You mean you'll try" Lambo mocked Titan.

Titan's rage engulfed his common sense and foolishly rushed in to an unknown opponent. He engaged in fist cuff but Lambo was unfazed, instead he was engulfed in adrenaline and confronted Titan. They matched each other blow after blow, both parrying, blocking and dodging each other's techniques but both still maintained their determination. Titan was becoming even more furious than before, he retreats to collect his hammer. As Titan snatched his humongous hammer from being embedded in the earth, he pointed the hammer towards the heavens and lightening struck the hammer as if the hammer was devouring the lightening. Titan turns his attention towards Drake "You all can die together!" Titan's hammer radiated crimson lightening "Zeus's Wrath!" Lambo rushed towards Drake and the Vongola family, he pulls his blazer to one side and a pouch was visible on his belt. Lambo drew a small green box with the tenth Vongola's coat of arms, he starts to channel his flame into his Vongola ring till the point where his thunder flame busts into green lightening. "I guess I got no choice but to use it" Lambo thrust his ring into the box a huge eruption of thunder flame escaped the box, the thunder flame started to materialise around Lambo's ring. Once the thunder flame faded Lambo was equipped with an immeasurable kite shaped shield with a huge bull's head moulded on the shield, and the Vongola crest engraved onto the bull's fore head. Titan slammed the hammer against the ground then a pillar of crimson light erected from the ground, within the light ejaculated spear like crimson lightening homing onto the group. Lambo roots his shield to the ground causing the ground to crack around him, the green diamonds embedded in the shield began to glow and attracted the crimson lightening to the shield.

The shield absorbing the lightening then suddenly Lambo was getting shocked by the lightening emitted by the shield, Lambo didn't seem to be harmed by the lightening. "How are you fried yet!?" Titan burst out.

"It is because of his unique ability, Elettrico Cuoio" Drake replied.

"What's that?" Titan was getting frustrated.

"It means, Lambo can allow electricity pass through his body with little effect on body" Titan was starting to panic.

After absorbing Titan's attack Lambo was charged up. "It's time to end this, Elettico Cornata!" Lambo's horns began to emit electricity then starts to charge Titan. Titan was preparing his hammer to block Lambo's attack, Titan was took by surprise when the electricity in Lambo's horns increased to shorten the gap between the two with them.

Titan tried to defend himself from the attack but Lambo was stronger forcing Titan to his knees while the ground crumpled underneath him. "Give up now while your still breathing" Lambo tried to convince Titan to avoid any unnecessary deaths.

"Shut up, I'll still kill You!" Titan still had fighting spirit even though he was in the worst position.

"I respect your spirit but it's over for y..." suddenly smoke came out of no where around Lambo. Seconds later a five year old kid in a cow outfit and big curly hair appeared.

"What's going on here?" Titan leapt back having no clue what's going on.

"Lambo, are you okay?" Tsuna cried out.

"If this kid grows up to be that demon, I'll butcher the brat before he gets the chance" Titan's killer intent surrounded him. Lambo was getting scared and soon started crying, he couldn't move out of fear. "Thor's hammer!" Titan calling down lightening once again to charge up his hammer.

"Lambo, put the bracelet on!" Drake shouted. Lambo put on the bracelet but nothing happened and Titan's hammer was soon charged, then he smashed the hammer to the ground. "I thought you wanted to be stronger than Reborn!" Lambo snapped out of his fear as if Drake's voice awakened his spirit to become stronger. "Then show me your determination to achieve your goal!" the blast was about to hit Lambo, the bracelet instantly created a barrier to protect Lambo from harm. Titan's attack continues to put pressure on Lambo's barrier, it soon starts to crack.

"Tsuna, does Lambo have anyone important in his life?" Drake was quickly thinking of ways to help Lambo.

"I- I- I believe he thinks my mother as a mother figure" Tsuna was too worried about Lambo.

"Lambo, you have to win otherwise everyone would be danger including Nana!" Drake was ashamed of resorting to such mind games.

"Mama!" Lambo's barrier repaired itself. "Mama! Ma-ma!" the barrier was becoming unstable, the barrier exploded.

"Get back!" Princess warned her group and then they fed, Titan's mind couldn't fathom the situation. The shards of the barrier were like arrows flying towards Titan, most of the shards missed but few shards pierced through his body.

"Mama, I'm hungr..." Lambo fell asleep out of being fatigue after a tough fight and Titan collapsed on the ground bleeding out from holes made by the shards.

"It's over, get your man out of here before he bleeds out!" Drake shouted to Princess.

"Pick him up, we're going" ordered Princess, two members tried to picked Titan up.

"Don't touch me, I'm killing that little shit!" Titan pushed away the two members.

"That's enough, we lost this round!" Princess couldn't get through to Titan.

Titan pulls out a knife and staggers towards Lambo, Drake stands in the way of Titan's route. "You have lost, do not loose your dignity".

"Get out of the way or I'll kill you then that bastard!" Titan still continues towards Lambo, Drake still getting in Titans way.

"One last chance to change your mind" Titan still ignores Drake.

Drake grabbed Titan's arm, Titan couldn't break out of Drake's vice like grip. Titan swung his knife to break contact with Drake, but Drake's agility evaded the attack. Drake placed his left hand index finger on Titan's abdomen " I warned you". Drake forced his palm into Titan's abdomen turning him into a projectile against his comrades. As Titan flew towards Princess, she prevented the collision with one hand. Once the force of the push stopped pushing Princess back she dropped Titan to the ground. The rest of the group dragged him away.

"This is your win, I'll get in touch with you for your next fight" Princess fo1llows her team after she spoke to the Vongola family.

"Drake!" Princess called out.

"Yes, can I help You?" Drake replied

"I'm surprised, you achieved something I believed impossible. You trained him to be that strong, it's frightening it's a shame we are on opposite sides" Drake sensed the sincerity within her words, Drake remains quite as Princess and her comrades leave into the dusk.

Drake rushed to check on Lambo's health, he was soundly asleep Drake couldn't blame him after that fight. Drake witnessed a surprising event, where Lambo was resting was bits of silver shards.

 _Impressive, Lambo manage to break a high graded ring. I guess that is evident that he is going to be a great hit man._

The Vongola family left the battlefield to celebrate the first win but Hibari storm of out of frustration not being able to fight or maybe it's because he felt weak compared to 20 years Lambo.

"I am proud of you Lambo, you deserve to rest... The Demon Prince has arrived".


End file.
